In an internal-combustion engine of an automobile, fossil fuel such as gasoline or gas oil is burnt. Exhaust that is generated along with the combustion includes, together with water and carbon dioxide, environmental pollutants such as unburned carbon monoxide (CO) and carbon hydride (HC), sulfur oxides (SOx), and nitrogen oxides (NOx). Recently, especially for environmental protection and to prevent living environment from being polluted, there are suggested various countermeasures to purify exhaust from an automobile.
As one countermeasure, there is known the use of an exhaust purification catalyst device. According to this device, three way catalyst for exhaust purification is arranged on the way of an exhaust system, where CO, HC, NOx and the like are decomposed by oxidation-reduction to be rendered harmless. In order to continuously keep decomposing NOx in the catalyst device, urea aqueous solution is sprayed to the catalyst from the upstream side of the catalyst device of the exhaust system. The urea aqueous solution has to have its concentration set to be in a specific urea concentration range so as to enhance the effect of decomposing NOx, and particularly a urea concentration of 32.5% is considered to be most desirable.
Urea solution, which is stored in a urea solution tank carried on an automobile, may have its concentration changed as time goes by, and furthermore, there may be raised unevenness in concentration distribution locally in the tank. Urea solution, which is to be supplied to a spray nozzle from the tank through a supply-pipe by means of a pump, is generally taken out from an outlet port located near the bottom of the tank. Thus, urea solution around the area has to be of a desired urea concentration so as to enhance the efficiency of the catalyst device.
On the other hand, conventionally, a urea concentration in urea solution is not directly measured. Furthermore, in an exhaust system, there is employed a method of arranging NOx sensors at the upstream side as well as at the downstream side of a catalyst device, and judging whether or not decomposition of NOx is suitably carried out based on the difference of NOx concentrations detected by these sensors. However, this method is employed to measure the effect of actual reduction of NOx, and cannot identify a urea concentration not only before spraying urea solution but also from the very beginning of spraying urea solution. Moreover, NOx sensors used in this method are not sufficient in sensitivity for realizing spraying urea solution of a desired concentration.
In Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a fluid identification method of making a heating element generate heat by applying current thereto, heating a temperature sensing element using thus generated heat, exerting a thermal influence on heat transfer from the heating element to the temperature sensing element by means of fluid to be identified, and determining the kind of the fluid to be identified based on an electric output corresponding to an electric resistance of the temperature sensing element, in which method current is applied to the heating element periodically.
However, since current is applied to the heating element periodically (with multiple pulses), this fluid identification method is required to take considerable time for identification, which makes it difficult to identify the fluid instantly. Furthermore, under this method, even if fluid identification can be carried out using a representative value for materials whose properties are significantly different from each other such as water, air, oil, it is difficult to identify a urea concentration correctly and promptly by applying this method to the above-described urea concentration identification for urea solution.
Moreover, in order to improve the reliability of an exhaust purification processing system, it is desired that concentration identification for urea solution be carried out frequently and appropriate processing be performed. Accordingly, it may be necessary to carry out concentration identification for urea solution while an automobile is moving. Under this condition, identification precision is generally lowered as compared with that in the case under static condition. It is important to suppress the lowering of precision as much as possible to make it possible to correctly carry out concentration identification.
Patent Document 1: JP(A)-11-153561 (especially paragraphs [0042] to [0049])